Detrás de las paredes
by LiritAgnes
Summary: ¿qué pasa cuando escuchas detrás de las paredes? Carlisle y Esme son una pareja feliz hasta que uno de ellos toma una mala decisión. ONE/SHOT. CarlisleXEsme.


ACLARO ES QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE LA MARAVILLOSA SAGA CRESPUCULO!

**- Titulo:** Detrás de las paredes.  
**- Nombre/Nick del autor: **Agnes, de Lirit&Agnes.  
**- Summary:** ¿qué pasa cuando escuchas detrás de las paredes? Carlisle y Esme son una pareja feliz hasta que uno de ellos toma una mala decisión.  
**- Pareja:** Carlisle/Esme.  
**- Rating:** K  
**- Número de palabras:** 8837

´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.° Detrás de las paredes °.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`

Te contare una historia que comenzó hace 10 años atrás.

Con Esme nos conocíamos desde el último grado del instituto, luego entramos a la misma universidad, yo a estudiar medicina y ella diseño de interiores. No nos hicimos novios sino hasta finales del primer año de universidad, y nos fuimos a vivir juntos al poco tiempo después a un pequeño departamento cerca de la faculta de medicina, su faculta estaba muy cerca también, tenía solo un dormitorio, una pequeña cocina americana, un baño y una sala multipropósito donde hacíamos reuniones algunos sábados cuando no estábamos estudiando para algún examen.

La vida era buena, ambos estábamos becados en nuestras respectivas carreras, Esme trabajaba medio tiempo en una florería y yo tenía una pequeña herencia que me permitía sobrevivir. No vivíamos lujosamente pero no nos faltaba nada más que tiempo, ya que los estudios absorbían la mayor parte de mi tiempo, la carrera de ella era algo mas holgada y le permitía hacer más cosas o tenía más tiempo libre, pero siempre me hacia un espacio para estar con mi cariñosa Esme. Cada jueves como regla teníamos que tener una cena romántica, en casa o en otro lugar, ella siempre me sorprendía con algún detalle, Esme estaba llena de detalles que hacían que la amara cada vez más. Yo trataba de comprarle una flor o llevar el postre casi todas las veces.

Al cumplir nuestro primer aniversario, Esme preparo una elaborada cena, con velas, candelabros, servilletas de tela y todo. Esa noche fue increíble, luego de cenar vimos una película y luego, bueno lo que toda pareja hace después de una hermosa velada. Al otro día ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ir a clases, estuvimos amándonos todo ese siguiente día como lo habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

A comienzos de mi cuarto año de medicina me hice muy amigo de mi compañero de laboratorio, Jasper Withlock, era un hombre tranquilo, algo serio pero con muy buen sentido del humor y una paciencia inconmensurable, su novia Alice era un terremoto andante, Esme y ella se hicieron grandes amigas inmediatamente. Alice estaba llena de energías, hablaba hasta por los codos, loca por las compras y con un sexto sentido con el cual parecía adivinar el futuro, estaba terminando su carrera de diseño de modas y quería formar una empresa junto con Esme, mi novia ya había terminado con honores su carrera y estaba comenzado a trabajar en una firma de diseño como ayudante, estaba muy contenta con su trabajo, mientras que yo seguía estudiando, pero ya faltaba menos para terminar.

El tiempo paso rápido, ya había llegado mi último año, el internado, al fin tendría que ir al hospital como todo un medico, cardiología era mi especialidad, mientras Jasper escogió la siquiatría. Con Esme nos habíamos cambiado a un departamento un poco más grande, ella y Alice aun eran amigas pero no habían podido construir su imperio de diseño como le decía la pequeña duende a su idea empresarial. Ya llevábamos 5 años juntos y la vida no podía ser más perfecta.

- Hola Esme amor, llegue – dije entrando al inusualmente silencioso departamento - ¿aló? – insistí, pero nada, la casa estaba vacía.

Camine hacia la cocina dejando mis cosa sobre el sofá, por lo general nos dejábamos recados en el refrigerador cuando alguno salía sin avisarle al otro. Por alguna razón que no entendí sentí un gran vacío en el pecho, era como si me faltara algo pero no sabía qué.

Mire buscando algún papel que me indicara el paradero de Esme, entonces vi un pequeño papel amarillo debajo de un imán con forma de corazón. Sonreí al verlo, era uno de los favoritos de ella.

"Lo siento. Te deje la cena dentro del horno. Te amare por siempre"

Me llamo un poco la atención lo que había escrito en el papel pero no le tome importancia, mientras que el vacio en mi pecho se sentía un poco más grande, como si creciera con cada segundo que pasaba. No había visto a Esme en todo el día y la extrañaba, había llegado a casa con muchas ansias de poder besarla y abrazarla fuertemente.

Esa noche cené solo, prendí la televisión para ver las noticias y ella aun no llegaba entonces comencé a preocuparme, pero decidí darle su espacio, quizás había salido con amigas y estaba muy entretenida, aun así la preocupación pudo más y decidí llamarla al celular, solo para corroborar que estaba bien, pero no respondió, de hecho sonaba como si estuviera apagado, eso me extraño. Ella siempre trataba de tener prendido su móvil. El departamento se sentía grande y vacío sin ella.

Suspiré y me fui al dormitorio marcando nuevamente su móvil, ya mi preocupación comenzaba a aumentar y comencé a sentir mucho de miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo, ella jamás desaparecía de esa forma, siempre encontraba una forma de avisarme donde estaría. Se me vino a la mente su nota, la cual me parecía demasiado vaga, cosa no común en ella, algo se removió dentro de mí, repase una vez más la nota y me supo a despedida, pero ¿despedida de qué? Sacudí mi cabeza dejando que mis pensamientos se fueran a volar, me estaba asustando por nada, lo más seguro era que Alice la había secuestrado y no la dejaba marcar ni siquiera un mensaje de texto.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y decidí llamar a Alice, si estaba con ella al menos ya no tendría por qué preocuparme.

- Hola Carlisle – decía la voz chillona y cantarina de la pequeña monstruo al otro lado del teléfono después de solo dos rings.

- Hola Alice me preguntaba si Esme está contigo.

- No, de hecho estaba a punto de llamarte porque la he llamado todo el día, íbamos ir de compras pero no llego a la cita, cosa muy rara en ella, no me llamo, no me aviso ¡nada!, es como si se la hubiese tragado la… oh rayos… - termino diciendo Alice bajando la voz.

- ¿Oh qué? ¿Que sabes Alice? dime ¿qué piensas que paso con ella? Alice dime me estoy comenzando a asustar – exigí atropelladamente al otro lado del teléfono, la voz seria y poco frecuente susurrante de Alice habían hecho que mis nervios se encendieran.

- Carlisle no te muevas, voy con Jasper inmediatamente a tu casa – dijo rápidamente cortándome el teléfono, dejándome con el corazón agitado.

Volví a marcar el número del móvil de Esme pero nada, nada pasaba, aun sonaba como apagado, di vueltas por la pieza tratando de entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, que era lo que Alice sabia y yo no. Leí y releí el papel sin entender la doble lectura. Pero cada vez que lo leía me sabia mas y mas a una despedida, la frase "Lo siento" no la lograba entender, ¿qué era lo que sentía? Si no habíamos tenido una discusión o una diferencia en mucho tiempo, no había nada para decir eso, ella es perfecta no debería disculparse por nada ni con nadie. La siguiente frase era "Te amare por siempre" era la clara despedida de ella hacia mí, el miedo recorría mi cuerpo al leer esa frase, lejos de alegrarme hacia que me llenara de terror, se estaba despidiendo de mi con esa dos frases. Con el pánico recorriendo mi cuerpo y un escalofrió que amenazaba con dejarme paralizado, camine hacia el armario, si Esme se había ido se tendría que haber llevado su ropa.

Con la mano temblorosa tome la manilla del armario de ella, cerré lo ojos convenciéndome de que toda su ropa estaría ahí, que solo era un mal entendido y que solo estaba alarmado por su nota, por el comentario de Alice y por mis malos presentimientos que de pronto afloraron, no había razón para que ella se fuera, no alguna que al menos yo supiera. Armándome de valor tire de la puerta y respire hondo.

Nada, en la parte derecha del armario no había nada, ni un rastro de las pertenencias de Esme. Zapatos, ropa, carteras, nada, solo unos colgadores vacios puestos prolijamente en la barra. Corrí al baño de la pieza principal y sus colonias y otras cosas tampoco estaban. Recorrí toda la casa desesperado tratando de encontrar aunque sea una pertenencia de ella, pero no encontré nada, era como si nunca hubiese existido, como si siempre hubiese vivido solo. En los cajones de la cocina solo encontré una de las bandejas de ensaladas preferidas de ella, era todo lo que me había dejado, incluso algunos regalos que ella me había hecho ya no estaban, ya no había nada de ella en el departamento, nada excepto su vacía presencia y el sutil aroma de su perfume.

No sé cuantos minutos u horas estuve contemplando la ensaladera hasta que en lo lejano sentí el sonar del timbre.

- ¡ESME! – grité abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- Hola Carlisle – dijo Alice con un inusual semblante triste, Jasper estaba su lado. No fui capaz de contestar, sentí como el corazón se me partía en miles de pedazos al ver que solo eran mis amigos en la puerta, me hice a un lado para que pasaran.

Los tres nos acomodamos en la sala, yo seguía mirando el pequeño papel amarillo en mi mano, mientras que ellos se daban miradas cautelosas.

- Alice – llamé con voz ronca, necesitaba respuestas, ella fijo sus ojos en mi – dime ¿qué crees que ha pasado?

- Realmente no lo sé, cuando me llamaste y preguntaste por ella algo cruzo por mi mente y luego tuve un mal presentimiento, de esos que me congelan el corazón, sentí que ya no estaba, sentí que Esme nos había dejado, que te había dejado, por eso vine corriendo para corroborarlo – la voz de Alice era calmada pero denotaba preocupación en ella.

- Esme se ha ido Alice, se llevo toda su ropa, sus cosas, no dejo rastro de que alguna vez viviera aquí, solo esto – les comente mostrándole la ensaladera que estaba sobre la mesa de centro – y creo que lo dejo solo por error, ella es muy cuidadosa en todo lo que hace y se propone. Yo simplemente no entiendo – dije derrotado y atormentado por la situación - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Le di algún motivo para irse? ¿Alguna vez les comento algo? díganme por favor ¿qué tan grave error cometí para que ella se fuera de esta manera? – a cada pregunta sin respuesta una nueva lagrima se sumaba a mi tristeza, podía sentir como la lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero las contuve con todas mis fuerza, ambos solo se miraron y encogieron los hombros, ellos no tenían la respuestas que yo estaba buscando.

- Carlisle debe haber alguna razón para todo esto y la vamos a encontrar – Alice se levanto de su lugar para sentarse junto a mi – no te preocupes llegaremos al fondo de esto – dijo tomando mi mano tratando de confortarme. Luego de un largo silencio volvió a hablar - podríamos ir con la policía y denunciar su desaparición.

- No – respondí tajantemente – si ella se fue, lo hizo porque que quiso – mi voz sonó firme y algo enojada, me estaba comenzando a sentir furioso con ella, ¿Cómo era posible que me dejara de esta forma sin darme una explicación?

- Lo que tu digas, pero solo por ahora, debemos saber que paso con ella, no se la puede haber tragado la tierra – ahora era Alice la que sonaba molesta, además golpeteaba el piso con la punta de su pie – Pero ahora lo importante es saber cómo estas tu ¿necesitas algo? ¿Deseas que nos quedemos contigo?

- No, gracias, será mejor que me quede solo esta noche, mañana los llamare temprano y con la mente más clara pensaremos cual es la forma de enfrentar esto, cual es la mejor forma en que yo enfrentaré esto. Ahora necesito pensar, y ver si puedo descifrar lo ocurrido, tengo que encontrar algo en mi mente que me ayude a dilucidar el porqué Esme se fue dejándome solo – la verdad de mis últimas palabras hicieron que mi pecho se inflamara de dolor, "solo" así me encontraba, sin Esme mi vida se sentía tan incompleta, vacía.

- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana vendremos temprano y trataremos de encontrar una razón a todo esto – dijo Alice mientras se levantaba del sillón, Jasper hizo lo mismo y los fui a dejar a la puerta.

- Gracias por venir.

- De nada, mañana nos veremos – Alice me abrazo de despedida y estrechamos nuestras manos con Jasper.

- Ya encontraremos la respuesta – dijo el dándome una palmada en la espalda.

- Gracias nos vemos – dije cerrando la puesta detrás de mí.

Es noche fue un desastre, leí y releí el pequeño papel como si con ese acto pudiera encontrar las respuestas a la desaparición de Esme. Volví a buscar por la casa algún indicio de ella, pero no encontré nada. Finalmente me senté derrotado en el sillón a contemplar la ensaladera, sintiendo como mi corazón dejaba de latir y que una tristeza cada vez más grande se posaba sobre mí. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era un mal sueño del cual solo quería despertar. Podía sentir que mi corazón se había encogido y que mi alma estaba partida en dos, ahora solo era medio humano, medio hombre, me faltaba lo más importante en la vida, la razón de ella, la razón por la cual me esforzaba todos los días y la que me hacia ser un mejor humano, faltaba la calidez de mi alma y la luz de mis ojos. Cansado de pensar en todas las posibles razones por la cual me podría haber dejado fui a la cama, pensando que cuando despertara ella estaría junto a mí como siempre y que todo había sido solo una pesadilla.

El dormitorio se me resulto helado y vacio. Me acosté sobre la cama mirando el techo. Todo estaba demasiado callado, tenebroso, podía ver como las sobras que se formaban con la entrada de la luz nocturna del exterior reflejadas en el techo, las cuales solo me mostraban escenas de terror y desconsuelo. Estire mi brazo para sentir el frio vacio de la otra mitad de la cama, era increíble que tan solo con su partida mi vida se volviera color gris. Me removí en la cama buscando su almohada, aun tenía un poco de su perfume, si hasta las sabanas había cambiado, me abrace a ella, quería poder sentir su calor, quería poder saber mi error, porque ni siquiera podía encontrar una razón a todo esto, un indicio, un consuelo, una pista, hasta el día de ayer todo era hermoso y ahora todo era una catástrofe, debió tener una razón demasiado grande para irse de esta manera, sin avisar, sin decir nada, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra, pero yo no lograba encontrar esa razón. Esa noche llore de rabia y de tristeza, me sentía frustrado por el hecho de no entender nada y de tristeza al no poder sentirla, ella siempre hacia que no me sintiera tranquilo, en paz, completo, con ella podía dormir solo unos minutos y sentirme lleno de energías al otro día. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en esa cama solo de noche, ella siempre estaba conmigo, pero esa noche no, esa fatal noche en que mi vida dio un vuelco de 360 grados y me dejo al borde de un precipicio.

Al otro día desperté acurrucado a su almohada en mi lado de la cama. Me sentía desorientado, estire mi brazo solo para comprobar que si había dormido solo. Al bajar de la cama sentí como patee algo estrellándolo contra la pared. Lo mire y era el celular de Esme, corrí hacia él para recogerlo, era el segundo objeto que me quedaba de ella. ¿Qué rayos era lo que había pasado por la cabeza de Esme para dejarme así? Y nuestra vida juntos ¿qué había pasado con ella? ¿A dónde rayos se había ido? ¿Todo lo que habíamos construido no valía nada, todos estos años no valían nada? ¿Yo no valía nada para ella? ¿Qué era lo tan terrible que había eso como para ni merecer una explicación?

- ¡Ni siquiera una maldita explicación! – grite a la vacía habitación, aventando el celular de mis manos contra una de las paredes, pude ver como se estrellaba contra ella partiéndose en dos. Me le quede mirando hasta que sonó el timbre sacándome de mis atormentados pensamientos. Dude un par de segundos en si abrir o no la puerta, sabía que era Alice con Jasper. Sabía muy bien que ella insistiría con el timbre hasta que abriese, tiraría la puerta si era necesario, así que mejor fui con ellos.

Estuvimos conversando por horas, llame a la guarda para informar que había amanecido enfermo y que no iría mi turno esa tarde. Por más que tratamos de encontrar una respuesta no la encontramos y pase de estar apenado a estar terriblemente enojado con Esme, y a Alice le paso algo similar, pero ella quería llamar ya a la guardia costera para que la busquemos pero me negué, insistí en que si ella se quiso ir hay que respetar su decisión, Alice estaba que echaba humos pero sabía que yo tenía razón, o al menos la respetaba mi decisión. Finalmente convenimos en que no denunciaríamos nada a la policía y que el tema quedaba cerrado, al menos para mí, ahora Esme había desaparecido no solo de mi apartamento sino que de mi vida también, le prohibí a Alice contratar un investigador para que la busque, Esme no tenia familiares vivos así que no tenía a quien más recurrir que a alguna artimaña como esa y también le prohibí que si sabía algo de ella me lo informara, yo estaba decidido a seguir con mi internado y terminar este año de la mejor forma, si ella podía olvidarme de esa forma yo también lo haría. Sé que era el orgullo el que actuaba pero me daba mucho coraje que tomara la decisión de irse sin siquiera discutirlo, si ella había decidió desaparecer de mi vida, yo no lo iba a revertir.

El primer mes fue el peor de todos, la sentía acostada junto a mi por las noches y por las mañanas la escuchaba cantar como cuando lo hacía preparando el desayuno. La veía caminar por el departamento ordenando, reorganizando, la escuchaba tarareando por las habitaciones. Era como si estuviera ahí solo que yo no la podía tocar ni ver realmente.

El segundo mes, deje de tener las visiones de ella, pero aun la sentía por las noches y por las mañanas, me despertaba rogando todas las mañanas que ahora si estuviera en la cocina con su hermosa sonrisa y su bata blanca.

El tercer mes comencé a tener sueños realmente extrañas, veía Esme vestida de blanco con algo en los brazos, ella se alejaba por un largo pasillo, yo corría y gritaba su nombre pero ella no reaccionaba a mis suplicas, finalmente cuando más alejada estaba de mi, se volteaba y me miraba de reojo con sus adorables iris cafés y una media sonrisa en sus labios mostrándome el bulto que cargaba pero jamás llegaba a ver que era y comencé a despertar gritando su nombre.

Los meses siguieron pasando sin altibajos, en el internado todo iba excelente, trataba de tomar todos los turnos que me eran posibles, el solo hecho de dejar de trabajar hacia que pensara en ella y no quería, no me lo permitía. Cuando llegaba a casa lo único que hacía era sumirme en la tristeza y el recuerdo.

Al cabo de casi 6 meses mi vida volvió un poco a la normalidad, si eso se puede llamar vida, ya que era solo la mitad, la mitad de mi había sido extirpada de mi sin previo aviso y sabia que jamás podría sentirme completo de nuevo, pero lo intentaba, intentaba vivir esta media vida, solo quedaban los sueños que a veces variaban pero su presencia casi ya no la sentía, ya había dejado de sentirla por las noches y ya no escuchaba su cantar por las mañanas.

Al séptimo mes de soledad al fin recibí lo que creí sería una buena noticia, un cambio, algo que hiciera romper mi circulo vicioso de soledad y trabajo. Una propuesta de pasantía en el Hospital de la pequeña ciudad de Forks y con claras intenciones de contratarme luego de graduarme, pensé que así podía volver a empezar y olvidar, un cambio de aire, de casa, de gente, no existirían cosas que me la recodaran. Así que acepte. Me despedí de mis amigos, los cuales no estaban muy de acuerdo con que me fuera pero me apoyaban. Les dije que seguiríamos en contacto y que los llamaría apenas estuviera instalado en Forks.

Llegue a Forks una fría mañana de sábado. Había tomado un Taxi en Seattle que me llevo hasta la casa en donde me alojaría hasta encontrar donde vivir. En ella vivía una agradable familia, un matrimonio joven con dos niños. Estuve casi una semana ahí, una porque no soportaba mucho el verlos tan felices siendo que era lo que yo había soñado para mí y Esme, y dos porque encontré una pequeña casa en las afueras de la cuidad rápidamente, estaba a nomas de 10 minutos en auto, el cual había hecho traer, mi antiguo mercedes, del hospital. Era una casi cabaña por el tamaño, tenía una habitación, la cocina, el comedor y el living estaban unidos, el baño y nada más, pero tenía una hermosa vista al rio y había mucha vegetación, tenía casi todo el bosque como patio trasero.

Al cabo de casi un mes ya me había instalado y conocía a varias de las familias del pueblo. Cada dos días llamaba a Alice para que supiera de mí porque si no era capaz de viajar para ver si seguía vivo. Me estaba acostumbrando a mi nueva vida, a las nuevas personas y mi nuevo trabajo. Después de tantos meses sentí que podía salir a delante y que la rabia que tenia contra Esme por haberme abandonado se iba apagando poco a poco dejando paso a la nostalgia y los buenos recuerdos, aunque secretamente sabia que quizás la amaría por siempre.

- Dr. Cullen necesitamos saber si puede ir a la reserva a atender a una mujer embarazada que no puede moverse, esta con reposo absoluto debido a lo delicado de su situación – dijo la enfermera de la central – el Dr. Suris no puede ir, tiene agendada una operación y me pidió que le dijera si podía ir usted a suplirlo.

- Claro, esta tarde no tengo turno, así que puedo ir sin ningún problema a visitar a su paciente. Dígale al Dr. Suris que no tengo ningún inconveniente.

- Gracias Dr. Cullen, cuando termine su turno pase por aquí para pasarle la ficha médica de la paciente.

Pase gran parte del turno pensado en mi salida del pueblo, había querido poder ir a la reserva casi desde la primera semana que llegue, todos comentaban que habían hermosas playas y bellos paisajes, que era muy tranquilo si uno quería ir a pensar o dar una caminata, pero no había tenido la oportunidad ni el tiempo, así que me encontraba muy emocionado de ir.

Al terminar mi turno fui por mi maletín de médico y pase por la central de enfermeras por la ficha de la paciente. El nombre era Anne Evenson, tenía 7 meses de embarazo, casi 8. Sufría de una hipertensión gestacional por lo que el Dr. Suris le había recomendado reposo absoluto hasta el día del parto. Como nota aparte salía que la señorita Evenson estaba con un estado anímico bajo, lo que provoco en los primeros meses una baja de defensas y casi pierde al bebe pero luego se puso firme para que su hijo nazca, siguiendo todas las recomendaciones del médico sin alegar.

Fui manejando hacia la reserva, me habían explicado que la señorita Evenson estaba alojada en la casa de unos amigos, los Blacks, asique al llegar a la reserva debía preguntar por ellos para poder llegar a la casa. El paisaje era hermoso camino a la reserva, los arboles eran más frondosos y verdes, se podían ver cerros y cuando ya estaba cerca se escuchaba el sonido del mar a lo lejos, por la ventanilla entraba el aire marino, decidí después de atender a la paciente daría un paseo por la playa.

Al llegar a la reserva me encontré con un grupo de jóvenes a quienes les pregunte donde estaba la casa de los Blacks, ellos amablemente me dieron las indicaciones. Llegue casi al final de las casas que se encontraban en la reserva, cerca del linde con el bosque, el aroma del mar se sentía más cercano, vi una casa con techo rojo y paredes de madera y supe que era la casa que andaba buscando, al detener el auto pude escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de las olas, deduje de desde ahí podía llegar fácilmente a la playa.

Un joven alto, fornido y moreno estaba en la entrada de la casa, al verme se levanto de su asiento y se fue acercando a mi mientras yo caminaba hacia la casa.

- Buenas Tardes, ando en busca de la señorita Evenson, el Dr. Suris no pudo venir así que me envió como reemplazo.

- Hola doctor… - dijo el grandotote con una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que me diera cuenta de mi error, no me había presentado.

- Oh perdón, soy el Dr. Cullen.

- Hola doctor Cullen – dijo el joven moreno, que debiera tener más o menos mi edad, extendiéndome la mano – un gusto, Anne esta dentro, vamos, a propósito mi nombre es Jacob.

- El mío es Carlisle, y perdón por no presentarme antes, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a las visitas domiciliarias.

- No se preocupe Doctor – respondió con una gran carcajada.

- Puedes llamarme solo Carlisle debemos tener la misma edad.

- Muy bien – respondió el amablemente mientras me indicaba que entrara a la casa primero – Leah, el doctor que viene a ver a Anne llego – grito fuerte cuando estuvimos dentro de la sala, la casa se veía muy acogedora, las paredes eran de madera, la luz llenaba la casa de una manera cálida, se notaba que había amor en esa casa, habían varios floreros con frescos arreglos de flores en ellos, eso me recordó un poco a Esme, ella solía poner flores frescas todo el tiempo en nuestro hogar, sentí un poco de nostalgia pero me la sacudí rápidamente para poner atención a mi anfitrión – Leah es mi esposa – me comento – seria mucha impertinencia si le pido que la examine a ella también, tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo.

- Claro ningún problema.

- ¡Gracias! – me respondió animosamente Jacob dándome un golpe de puño en el hombro.

- ¡Jake! No le estés pidiendo favores al doctor – un hermosa mujer de piel canela apareció en la sala, si no me hubiesen dicho que estaba embaraza no lo hubiese notado, era delgada y tenía el cabello lacio que le caía en cascada por los hombros – hola doctor, disculpe a mi marido pero si fuera por el me tendría en el hospital en cuidados intensivos para asegurarse que no nos pase nada – dijo ella con voz dulce palmeándose el nulo abdomen – Sígame por aquí para llevarlo a la habitación de Anne.

Caminamos por un estrecho pasillo en donde la luz llegaba dificultosamente, sentí un aroma familiar a medida que avanzaba más y más por el pasillo, el cual se me hizo extrañamente largo, la fragancia era a jazmines, solo eso hizo de mi corazón saltara de su lugar y me sintiera melancólico, era el aroma favorito de Esme y también sus flores favoritas. Nuevamente sacudí mis perdidos pensamientos y trate de concentrarme en lo que venía a hacer aquí. Me convencí a mi mismo que Esme estaba olvidada y que venía a ver una paciente llamada Anne.

- Por aquí doctor – me interrumpió de mi debate mental la dueña de casa. Tomo el pomo de la puerta abriéndola y luego todo fue en cámara lenta.

Lo primero que sentí fue el perfume de jazmines recién cortados, era un aroma que conocía muy bien, la luz brillante de la habitación me cegó por unos segundos, cerca de la ventana divise la figura inconfundible de una mujer sentada en una mecedora. Tenía los cabellos largos cubriendo con grandes hondas sus hombros, el sol que entraba por la ventana hacia que el brillo de su pelo se tornara algo acaramelada a rojiza. Vestía un camisón blanco, manga corta y sobre sus hombros descubiertos tenía un chaleco de lana color crema. Era la perfección de una madre. Su vientre abultado se redondeaba entre las telas de ropa, su mano acariciaba despreocupada pero llena de amor a aquel ser dentro de ella.

Un fuerte golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, la mujer me miraba perpleja, aterrada mas bien, llevo su mano libre a la boca, ahogando un grito, sus ojos eran dos grandes orbes color café. Entonces recordé que había dejado de respirar y que ya no tenía el maletín en mi mano.

- Carlisle…- una voz familiar dijo mi nombre, tan familiar como el calor del sol por la mañana, tan cálido y esperado como el aire que entraba a mis pulmones ahora.

- Es….Es…Es…me – mi voz fue más temblorosa de lo que esperaba - ¿pero qué….? ¿Porque tu…? ¿Y además porque…? Y estas….estas….

- Embarazada – dijo ella con una mescla de nostalgia y dulzura en su voz suave. Me sentí mareado, sentí como el piso se movía debajo de mis pies, quería salir corriendo de allí pero también quería que me dieran una explicación, por cosas del destino había encontrado a la mujer que mas amaba en la vida nuevamente y mi corazón se sentía tan hinchado de felicidad como de incomprensión y rabia. La mujer que se suponía iba pasar el resto de mis días conmigo se había ido sin decir adiós y ahora la encontraba con otro nombre y embarazada.

Algo desconocido para mí comenzó a nacer en mis entrañas, podía sentir como la rabia llenaba mis venas. Yo por lo general era una persona pacifica, siempre comportándome educadamente, reservado y tratando de no provocar conflictos innecesarios más bien siempre conciliador, permanentemente escuchando las opiniones de otros. Pero ahora no, quería gritar y exigir respuestas, aunque sabía que en el estado de ella lo mejor era no tener fuertes emociones no pude evitar lo que hice después.

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos haces aquí Esme! Como es posible que te encuentre en el último lugar de los estados unidos y embarazada, ¡Embarazada por Dios! ¿Es por esa razón por la que desapareciste? ¿Es por eso que me dejaste sin ninguna explicación? ¿Nada? Y además te cambias el nombre ¿no querías ser encontrada? ¿De quién rayos te estás escondiendo? Contesta Esme, creo que merezco una explicación… - arremetí indefinidas veces con mas y mas preguntas sin dejar que Esme me respondiera, pero es que me sentía asfixiado, todos estos meses me había contenido para no explotar y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Cada vez levantaba más y más la voz, Esme me miraba con sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento, yo me sentía cada vez más canalla por ni siquiera dejar que se defendiera. Tenía que sacar toda esa rabia contenida por meses de mí.

- Yo…yo…Carlisle déjame explicarte – su voz era casi un susurro suplicante.

- Soy todo oídos, anda habla ahora no podrás escapar sin decir nada, solo espero que sea una explicación muy pero muy buena – le conteste secamente, jamás le había hablado así, jamás le había hablado así a nadie, pero me sentía dan dolido y traicionado que lo peor de mi estaba saliendo a flote.

- Yo…Carlisle yo… - comenzó a decir, luego hubo un silencio, cerré los ojos y suspire, le daría espacio para que pensara muy bien lo que tenía que decirme. Pasaron unos segundo y nada pasaba, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que Esme estaba muy pálida, abrazada a su vientre conteniendo la respiración.

- Rayos… Esme ¿Qué sucede, dime, háblame? – corrí a su lado para poder tomarle el pulso.

- Lo siento – fue lo último que dijo antes de que de su garganta saliera un grito de dolor desgarrador. Se arrodillo en el suelo tomando su vientre, transpiraba helado y estaba cada vez más pálida. Más y más alaridos salían de su boca.

Leah que en algún momento de mi monologo había salido de la habitación entro corriendo junto con Jacob.

- ¡Anne por Dios! – chillo Leah desde la puerta.

- El auto, ¿Jacob sabes manejar? – el traje de medico se posesiono de mi al segundo en que sentí que Esme estaba en peligro, ella y el bebe. No quería seguir pensando en porque ella estaba aquí, porque me había dejado, ahora lo importante era que ambos estuvieran bien. Aun que mi careta de doctor me duro muy poco.

- Sí, claro.

- Entonces vamos.

Jacob tomo en brazos a Esme, al parecer él era muy fuerte ya que pudo con todo ese peso, fuimos hacia mi auto y colocamos a Esme en el asiento trasero, Leah se fue atrás con ella, apretando su mano y ayudándola a respirar. Yo me senté de copilo ya que no era capaz de manejar, el doctor en mi se había ido a pasear y solo pensaba en que Esme sería madre y que por mi culpa se le había adelantado el parto, ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, las explicaciones vendrían luego.

El camino al hospital se me hizo infinito, al menos Esme estaba más calmada, pero tenía cada vez más contracciones, estaba en trabajo de parto. Cuando finalmente llegamos a urgencias, Esme tenía contracciones cada vez mas seguidas. Nos estaban esperando con una camilla y todo lo necesario para atender de urgencias a Esme, yo había llamado por celular desde el auto para que todo estuviera dispuesto para cuando llegáramos. Salimos del auto y los camilleros tomaron a Esme quien iba con Leah a su lado tomando su mano.

Seguí al tumulto de gente que se encontraba rodeando a Esme mientras la dirigían a un pabellón, al llegar cerca de la central de enfermeras, le pedí a una que llamara de urgencias al doctor Suris, una de ella me contesto que ya se encontraba esperando a la paciente en el pabellón. Las puertas del pabellón seis estaban abiertas y vi al doctor Suris esperando en ellas.

A unos dos metros de las puerta me detuve, me paralice y no pude seguir caminando, no era capaz de entrar a ese pabellón y ver como Esme daba a luz a su hijo, porque era solo de ella. Así que me quede solo en el pasillo que de pronto estuvo vacio. Gire en redondo y camine hacia la salida, necesitaba aire, no sabía si irme o quedar, si esperar o desaparecer, necesitaba pensar pero no estaba de seguro de querer hacerlo, había encontrado a Esme y sentí como mi corazón volvía a funcionar, ella era la mi razón de vivir y respirar, aunque estuvo ausente y trate de olvidarla, ella seguía siendo todo para mí, pero al recordar que en esos momentos estaba teniendo el hijo de otro me destrozada el alma, esa era una razón tan poderosa como para dejarme sin decir nada, la vergüenza que debió de haber sentido hizo que se alejara de mi sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de elegir si quería seguir con ella o no después de saber que estaba embarazada de otro. Así que simplemente camine. Camine por el pasillo hacia la salida.

- ¡Carlisle espera! ¡Oye Carlisle! – una voz que no reconocí inmediatamente me saco de mis pensamientos, de esos pensamientos que me estaban carcomiendo el alma.

- Jacob…

- Carlisle ¿es que te irás? ¿No esperaras a ver como esta Anne y el bebe? – me pregunto extrañado. Pensé que quizás el no sabía nada de todo esto, que Esme no les había contando todas las razones y circunstancias que la habían hecho ir a vivir con ellos.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – le dije no muy convencido, la verdad es que en esos momentos no sabía nada.

- Ven, acompáñame a tomarme un café mientras esperamos, al menos quédate a ver como salió todo. Leah está con Anne dentro del pabellón así que me quedare solo, anda vamos acompáñame – me invito el hombre moreno y grande que tenia al frente. Con su cálida sonrisa hizo que pensara que quizás era una buena idea el quedarme a esperar. Si ya la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo ahora podría esperar un poco para poder saber la verdad, toda la verdad de porque Esme se había ido, aunque yo ya tenía mi teoría.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería del hospital y pedimos dos cafés. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en silencio. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Esme sentada junto a la ventana y su gran vientre, era la viva imagen de una madre que espera pacientemente a su hijo, con amor con añoranza, se veía tan hermosa. Recordando aquel momento me di cuenta que su mirada era nostálgica, como si le faltara algo, no era la mirada de una mujer que realmente disfruta de su estado, tenía el brillo de una madre pero tenía la nostalgia de alguien que perdió su alma.

- Doctor…oiga doctor – la voz de Jacob me saco de mi pensamientos.

- ¿Si? Lo siento debo ser el peor acompañante en estos momentos.

- No se preocupe ¿Usted conocía a Anne de antes?

- Si, nosotros éramos novios por casi 5 años – vi como los ojos de Jacob se ponían grandes y redondos ante la impresión – un día sin previo aviso desapareció, se esfumo, sin decir nada, sin una nota o un llamado, nada simplemente desapareció. Bueno si hubo una nota pero no era para nada explicativa solo un "Lo siento. Te deje la cena dentro del horno. Te amare por siempre".

- Y eso fue hace casi 8 meses ¿no?

- Si.

- Ahora entiendo el estado de ánimo de ella, jamás dijo mucho de porque llego con nosotros, al menos no a mí, ella y Leah eran amigas del instituto, al parecer no se veía de hace tiempo, Leah me comento que una amiga muy querida necesita donde vivir por un tiempo. Así que la acogimos. Los primeros meses estuvo muy deprimida, casi pierde al bebe, pero luego se recupero para poder tener a su hijo sano y fuerte.

- Ya veo.

- ¿El hijo es tuyo?

- No lo creo, es la única explicación que encuentro para su partida tan drástica. Supuestamente éramos felices, todo estaba bien. Simplemente no lo entendía hasta hoy.

- Rayos, y venirla a encontrar en el último rincón del mundo. ¿Aun la amas no?

- Si. Ella es todo para mí, no me dio la oportunidad de elegir, y la hubiese elegido a ella y al bebe en su vientre. Los hubiese cuidado, lo hubiese amado como si fuera mío. Pero no me dio la oportunidad – termine de decir realmente frustrado. Al hablar de eso en voz alta me daba cuenta que aunque ese bebe no hubiese sido mío lo habría aceptado, quizás al comienzo hubiese sido difícil, pero yo amaba a Esme mas que a mí mismo y con el tiempo la habría perdonado y podríamos haber vivido estos meses de gestación juntos como cualquiera par de padres primerizos. Amándonos, viendo como crecía su vientre cada vez más, arreglando el dormitorio del bebe y tantas cosas de las cuales nos perdimos por una mala decisión. Entonces algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo clic, ¿y si Esme ya no me amaba? ¿Y si me abandono porque además de estar embarazada ya no me amaba?

- Yo creo que ella aun te ama viejo, no te preocupes podrán arreglar las cosas – respondió Jacob a mis suplicantes preguntas. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, luchar. Luchar por ella y hacer que volviera conmigo. – entonces ¿su nombre real es Esme?

- Si.

- Muchas veces las escuche hablar y Leah le decía Esme por descuido, jamás me dijo que ese era su verdadero nombre – Jacob frunció el ceño al sentirse engañado, no pude más que reírme de su gesto.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Anne Evenson es el nombre de soltera de su madre, debí haberlo intuido, ni siquiera hice la conexión, pero como iba a pensar que ella se encontraba aquí y con el nombre de su madre.

- Ves amigo mío, nos han engañado a los dos. ¡Mujeres, quien las entiende! – gritó Jacob haciendo que un par de señora que se encontraban ahí se voltearan y lo miraran con desaprobación – Es la pura verdad ¿no señora? A puesto que su marido también le dice lo mismo – Jacob comenzó a hablarle a las señoras de la mesa de al lado, ellas solo lo miraron aturdidas.

- Deja en paz a las señoras, discúlpenlo – ambas señoras se volvieron a dar vuelta y comenzaron a murmurar.

- Te lo digo Carlisle, nadie entiende a las mujeres, y a mí me toco la más difícil – dijo él en tono dramático y suspirando.

- Gracias Jacob me has dado devuelto las esperanzas, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

- Me alegro, nada me haría más feliz que ver feliz a Anne… digo Esme.

Ambos sonreímos, me sentía mejor después de la conversación con mi nuevo a migo Jacob, las esperanzas volvía a mí, quizás aun podría ser feliz junto a la mujer que amo. Si por alguna razón me dejo de amar, haría todo lo que tuviera en mis manos para que lo volviera hacer, y en cuanto al hijo, lo aceptaría como mío, ni siquiera le preguntaría de quien es porque para mí ya es mío.

- Doctor Cullen – la voz de una mujer hizo que me volteara – la señorita Evenson ya dio a luz a un hermoso bebe varón, está muy sano y ella esta descansado en la pieza 206.

- Muchas gracias Natalia.

Con Jacob nos miramos y salimos disparados hacia la pieza de Esme. Al llegar estaba Leah en el pasillo sentada, se veía realmente agostada.

- Hola amor – le dijo cariñosamente Jacob a su esposa – te ves muy cansada.

- Es porque lo estoy.

- Deberías ir a descansar – sugerí, en algún momento la noche había llegado y era bastante tarde – yo me quedo aquí, Esme no debería despertar en un par de horas, si no es que por la mañana – Leah dudo por unos segundos pero su falta de energías pudo más.

- Esta bien Doctor, pero cualquier cosa nos llama – el tono de Leah no era de una sugerencia era de una advertencia, casi amenaza. A Leah solo la conocía un par de horas y ya me causaba terror, ahora entendí los suspiros quejumbrosos de Jacob en la cafetería.

- Claro. Nos vemos en la mañana temprano.

Ambos se fueron, Leah apoyada en el costado de Jacob caminando muy despacio, él la sostenía con un abrazo. Eran una pareja muy feliz, eso se les podía notar desde lejos.

Me quede nuevamente solo en el pasillo, y frente de mí, la puerta de la habitación de Esme. Me sentí muy nervioso, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había decido hacia pocos minutos. Lucharía por el amor de Esme.

Abrí la puerta despacio, por precaución de que estuviera durmiendo, y así era, mi amada estaba arropada sobre la cama, se veía tranquila y agotada, había sido un trabajo duro el que había vivido hace pocas horas. Su piel se veía luminosa, su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que la vi hace casi 8 meses, pero era la misma Esme que yo tenía grabada con fuego en mi mente, aunque ahora tenía un aura especial, el ser madre le había sentado muy bien, ella había nacido para ser madre. Me senté en una silla cerca de su cama para poder vigilar su sueño, su respiración acompasada hicieron que entrara en un estado de hipnotismo, me sentí cansado, somnoliento y sin darme cuenta me dormí en la silla junto a su cama.

- Carlisle, despierta, Carlisle – sonreí al escuchar la hermosa voz de Esme diciendo mi nombre, era el mejor despertar que había tenido en meses.

- Me quede dormido – dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla y refregaba mis ojos - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – no esperaba verte, no esperaba verte nunca más, había renunciado a ti hace mucho.

- ¿Pero porque Esme? ¿Por qué? – le pregunte suplicante mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama, tome su mano, estaba tan suave, la puse sobre mi mejilla, y ella no se negó, eso hizo que mis esperanzas crecieran, ya no quería saber el porqué de su desaparición, al menos no por ahora, solo quería estar con ella.

- Yo…

- No digas nada por ahora, ya habrá tiempo para esa conversación pendiente, ahora solo quiero saber una cosa y de tu respuesta dependerá todo nuestro futuro – Esme suspiro y luego me miro atentamente - ¿aun me amas?

- Con toda mi alma, jamás he dejado de amarte, jamás podría dejar de hacerlo…yo… - y no quise saber nada mas, tome los labios de Esme entre los míos, era como volver a vivir, a respirar, eran tan suaves y dulces que me sentí en el cielo, podía sentir su amor, podía sentir nuestro amor, era como si jamás hubiésemos estado separados.

- Te amo Esme, no me vuelvas a dejar de esa manera, todo tiene solución, si tan solo hubiese sido sincera conmigo, si hubieses confiando en mi, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas, Esme mi vida… - le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro, besaba sus labios, su frente, me volvía a grabar en la memoria la forma de sus ojos, de su frente, era tan hermosa, como un ángel, mi Ángel.

Toc. Toc.

- Miren quien vino a ver a su madre – dijo una enfermera desde la puerta, en una cunita venia un pequeño bulto envuelta en mantas celestes. El bebe era hermoso, el pelo era rizado y un poco mas rojizo que el de su madre, blanco, muy blanco, como la leche. Esme lo llamo Edward.

- Y desde ese entonces con tu madre no nos hemos vuelto a separar - Le dije al pequeño Edward de casi nueve años de edad – hoy cumplimos 9 años de casados.

- ¿Esa es la razón por la que salgo en las fotos de matrimonio papá?

- Exactamente, tú naciste un poquito menos de un año antes de nuestra boda.

- Pero falta algo en tu historia papá, la razón de porque mamá se fue de tu lado, la razón de porque me contaste esta historia.

- Eso es verdad, bueno la razón de tu madre para irse no fue que tu no fueras hijo mío, fue todo debido a todo un mal entendido y es por eso que te quería enseñar esta lección de vida que nos costó muchas amarguras, para que no vuelvas a estar escuchando detrás de las paredes, no sabes los líos y sufrimientos que puedes provocar entregando una mala información, o las malas decisiones que puedes tomar solo por el hecho de haber escuchado un chisme o espiando en conversaciones que no te incumben – Edward me miro con sus ojitos de niño muy arrepentido por el hecho de que lo había encontrado curioseando en las conversaciones de los adultos esa tarde, en la fiesta de aniversario de bodas de Esme y yo – siempre debes ser un hombre honesto hijo, es muy importante ser un hombre correcto y debes aprenderlo desde pequeño.

- Lo siento papá.

- Lo sé hijo, lo sé. No causaste ningún mal hijo, tú eres muy bueno y estoy muy orgulloso de ti – a mi pequeño hijo le brillaron los ojos, estaba arrepentido pero estaba aprendiendo de sus errores – la razón por la que tu madre me dejo fue porque un día en una fiesta de aniversario como esta, nos escucho platicando a mí y a tu tío Jasper en la cocina. Fue algo como esto.

- Jasper hoy me encontré con James en el laboratorio y me conto que Victoria estaba embarazada.

- Uff que embrolló, si solo llevaban como 1 mes saliendo ¿y qué piensa hacer? ¿Se casaran? ¿Vivirán juntos?

- Nada de eso, me dijo que había terminado con ella, que no la quería volver a ver, que solo se había embarazado para amarrarlo, sus palabras fueron "Yo no quiero ningún hijo, no quiero ser padre ni ahora ni nunca" – espere a ver si Edward entendía lo sucedió con el pequeño extracto de conversación que le había entregado. Mi hijo era muy inteligente, estaba seguro que lo resolvería, solo tenía que darle un par de minutos para procesar la información.

- Wooo ahora entiendo, mamá solo te escucho decir la parte final de la conversación, esa parte en que dices que no quieres hijos ni ahora ni nunca, es por eso que se fue, es por eso que no dijo nada, ella estaba convencida de que tu no querías ningún hijo – respondió mi hijo como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro escondido – y ella estaba embarazada de mi.

- Así es, y es por eso que quiero que aprendas de nuestros errores, no es bueno andar husmeando por ahí, te puede causar muchos problemas.

- No lo volveré a hacerlo papa, te lo prometo – mi hijo me regalo una hermosa sonría, estaba seguro de que había entendido el mensaje. Y yo no me podía sentir más orgulloso de él.

- ¿Dónde están los dos hombres de mi vida? – decía Esme entrando a mi despacho - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Le contaba a Edward porque sale en las fotos de nuestro matrimonio amor – le dije mientras me acercaba y besaba su abultado vientre, pronto nacería nuestro segundo hijo.

- No es una muy linda historia para un día tan feliz como hoy. Solo la parte del nacimiento de Edward lo es.

- Lo sé amor mío pero Edward tenía que aprender un par de cosas el día de hoy – le dije sonriéndole a ella y a mi hijo.

- ¿Has aprendido la lección que te enseño papá dulzura? – mi esposa se había acercado a nuestro hijo y acariciaba su cabellos.

- Si mamá, no volveré a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, lo prometo – y diciendo esto hizo la señal de los scout - ¿me puedo ir ahora a jugar?

- Claro hijo ve. Emmett Black ya llego, te está esperando en el jardín

- Yajuuuuuuuuuuu – Edward salió disparado por la puerta de mi despacho, Emmett era su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del planeta? – abrace a Esme por su ahora redonda cintura.

- Muy feliz cariño, muy feliz – dijo ella besando cálidamente mis labios.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- Y tú a mí la mujer más hambrienta del planeta – respondió ella soltando una risita tierna - Tengo mucha hambre, vamos al comedor, es hora de que cenemos, los últimos invitados ya llegaron, estoy segura de que Jacob tuvo la culpa de que llegaran tarde.

- Leah lo tiene que haber regañado mucho – dije riendo al recordar el carácter de mis buenos amigos los Black.

- Eso sí es seguro.

- Te ves hermosa, me gusta mucho el vestido que te escogió Alice.

- Tu no lo haces nada de mal – me acerque más a ella y le bese los labios con pasión, la amaba tanto y no podía ser más feliz. Tenía un hijo maravilloso y otro en camino, aunque aun no sabíamos si era niño o niña. Y tenía a la mujer más perfecta del universo como esposa ¿Qué más podía pedir?

- Tío, tío, tío – dijo una cantarina voz en la puerta – papá me envió para que los llevara al comedor aunque sea a la fuerza – la pequeña Bella hija de Alice y Jasper estaba parada muy seria en la puerta del despacho, solo tenía 2 años menos que Edward – dice que tiene hambre y que comencemos a cenar ya.

- Vamos cariño, vamos a comer – Esme salió de mi abrazo y fue donde Bella quien la tomo de la mano.

Yo me quede un momento mas en el despacho pensado en lo mucho que nos costó llegar hasta aquí, ahora celebrábamos nuestro noveno aniversario y todo no podía ser mejor. Era el hombre con más suerte del mundo, tenía una familia hermosa, buenos amigos y un futuro bebe en camino. Al final todo había salido muy bien y esperaba, más bien sabia, que pasaría muchos más aniversarios junto a Esme. Este solo era el noveno, quedaban muchos, pero muchos más.

* * *

(¸.•´ (¸.• **† Agnes †.¸.•  
**

**Hola queridas lectoras! aqui subiendo un SHOT para el concurso de Twilight Fanfic's que cumplen un año de vida!**

http : / www . facebook . com/#!/event . php?eid=116376321754789&index=1

**Quiero dar las gracias a mi Beta e hija Andreina por betear mi fics y darme mucho apoyo al escribirlo al igual que Jeni, gracias por apoyarme! cuando pense q jamas terminaria!  
**

**y tambien a mi amigi Natalia que me ayudo con la parte medica del embarazo de Esme, Eres grande amiga naty =D  
**

**Espero les guste mucho mi Fics lo hice con mucho cariño! y si no gano ninporta! lo importante es participar =D**

**dejenme un saludos un comentario xD plis ! asi a uno le suben el ego y dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo xD  
**

**un saludo a todas**


End file.
